


Missing Princess

by Victoirexxo



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Abusive Parents, Friendship, Gen, Kingdom of Mewni, Monsters, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoirexxo/pseuds/Victoirexxo
Summary: Adopted by Saint Olga — Meteora, already known by the name of Heinous, leads an unhappy life, taken from her real parents and kingdom, being constantly humiliated and hurt by her foster mother. The reason for her mother's cruel nature is that she cannot accept that Heinous has monstrous attributes.Olga at all costs wants to make her a real lady and at the same time not let the girl learn the truth about her origin.One rainy day, Heinous slips out of her room and meets an unknown girl.
Relationships: Festivia Butterfly & Miss Heinous | Meteora Butterfly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. "You will look better without your tail."

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I wrote this story in my native language, so I'm sorry if any mistakes occurred. I'm not good at English, so I tried to translate it as best I can. Have a nice reading!

Silver-haired girl was standing in the middle of the small room, right opposite the considerable mirror, in which she examined her figure in all its glory. Her dark, deep eyes stared at the mirror reflection, which sparked a feeling of embarrassment and fear.

She studied her appearance thoroughly from head to toe. Her pale face was facing the view she hated to see.

The reflection was a tall figure of a thin girl, with porcelain skin and delicate raspberry lips. She had silver, curly and short hair that reached to her ears. She was modestly dressed — in a dress of delicate material, the color of blooming, rose tulips.

Black-eyed girl could undoubtedly be called extremely beautiful. Her beauty has so far been unheard of and very rare. White as a porcelain doll face, a shy smile and an innocent look, coming from her eyes filled with darkness at the same time, as well as honesty and delicacy coming from her heart and a gentle blush on her cold cheeks, reminiscent of reddish, ripe poppies.

The look of the incredible girl would be almost perfect, were it not for the fact that everything was spoiled by her long, blood-red, reminiscent of a devilish tail.

The tail was the girl's biggest curse that she hated with all her heart. She was forced to hide it under her dress and not disclose it to anyone. Silver-haired girl hated her tail because of her mother, who considered the girl cursed and slowly tried to get rid of her monstrous features. The girl was completely unaware of her mother's behavior or her origin, which is why she thought mother was right. It would never have occurred to her that she might in fact be a half monster, and her mother was trying to prevent the proliferation of traits that could come from her monstrous roots.

Silver-haired girl was of the opinion, that she was in fact cursed by which she must wield her hideous, disgusting tail.

It was identical to the specific symbols on her cheeks, which often appeared on her face and shone a bright color. As a small child, she admired them, but her mother was not happy at all and tried to wipe the girl's cheeks with a cloth soaked in water each time. The girl also had no idea where they came from. It never occurred to her that similar symbols on her cheeks had the queens of the Mewni — however, since she had been kept away from kingdom since her childhood, she never even guessed.

The young girl slowly pulled her tail out from under her clothes, presenting it in front of the mirror. Her gaze was on the unwanted part of her body, which was also filled with fear, horror and anxiety, as well as anger, resignation and depression. Her fragile lips were arranged in the shape of sadness and fright.

She gently moved her tail, then touched it with her pale hand and ran it along the entire length.

"Heinous, what are you doing?" when the girl heard a familiar voice behind her, she jumped unexpectedly and turned slowly on her heel. She instinctively set her tail in motion, waving it in all directions.

A woman-like robot appeared in the door frame and watched the whole situation without any emotion written on the metal face.

"M-mother? I w-was just looking in the mirror..." the girl said quietly in a broken voice, trying to move closer to the wall. Her heart was beating wildly because she knew what the consequences of this behavior toward her mother might be.

"Hide that tail, it's nasty" the woman hissed.

Heinous fell silent for a moment and turned back to the mirror. She stared at her tail, apparently terrified of herself, which made her face paler and her eyes widened.

"Mother" she said in a muffled voice. "Why do I have to hide my tail?"

"My dear" the robot said in a serious voice. "Don't you remember that old rhyme? Boys do not make passes at girls with devil tails"

The girl clearly saddened on her face, looking away from embarrassment.

"Please, stop hoping" Olga said. "After all, _you will look better without your tail_. That's why it would be best if you just hide it away, because I can't look at it anymore."

Dark-eyed girl obeyed her mother and without any protest, she hid her monstrous tail, still remaining depressed on her face and staring at the floor in embarrassment.

"You are repulsive, Heinous" Olga said, intending to leave the room. "If you don't change, you'll always stay that way. You should listen to me, I just want good for you after all."

"Fine, mother" she said in a very quiet voice.

When the door from Heinous' room closed with a snap, the girl slumped to the floor, moved her knees to herself and put her elbows on her legs. She silently pulled out her damned tail from under her dress again and took it in her hand, looking at it with regret.

" _If it wasn't for this disgusting thing, I'd have a normal life_ " she murmured.

Silver-haired could no longer bear the pressure of all the negative emotions that she had held in her for so long that she finally shed tears from her glistening eyes that rolled down her cool, flushed cheeks and fell on her tail, which she held so tightly in her hands. She buried her miserable face in her hands, crying more and more tears and at the same time feeling more affectionate. Her breathing was fast and uneven, her lips dry and even more pale pink than before. At the same time, she began to flutter her tail, immersed in constant sadness, bitterness, despair and loneliness.

Heinous hadn't no longer anyone she could count on. She was completely alone with all this. The girl had only a tragic image in her head and her mother's repeated words: " _you will look better without your tail_ ".

Because she will look better, right?


	2. Escape

The gray reality outside the window was indeed gray and gloomy, given the fact that the rain was pouring unceasingly and the sky was completely clouded and dark. The depressing atmosphere did not improve the malaise of Heinous at all, who fell asleep due to exhausting tears, and some time later woke up in the middle of a huge downpour.

She parted her tired eyelids and saw that she was still huddled on the floor, with the tail on top. She stood up lazily from the icy floor, adjusting her dress and rubbing her eyes. When the girl was in order, she glanced once more at her tail with sad eyes, then slipped it back under the dress so that it wasn't noticeable.

The girl stretched slightly and went to the window, which was covered with numerous rain drops, which quickly hit the glass, breaking into smaller droplets. This, however, didn't prevent Heinous from seeing the beautiful landscapes in the form of hills, forests and meadows that were directly in front of the building in which she lived.

" _Why not sneak out of the house?_ " it came to her mind when she dreamily watched amazing views. " _No, that's stupid... After all, what would people think if they saw a freak like me walking alone in the rain..._ "

Heinous lost her thoughts for a moment, apparently detached from reality. She had to think about an issue that might seem stupid at first, but in the end, the silver-haired girl could move in such a way from one place to another for a second and capture the wonderful scenery around her she had never seen in her life. After all, Heinous lived on a magical planet — she could certainly find a small cozy corner in a place like these.

Silver-haired girl slowly walked away from the windowsill, then approached the door from her chamber and opened it silently, so that no one would hear her.

She stuck out her head and looked around the dark corridors, on each side exactly to make sure nobody was there. Unfortunately, but she managed to find unwanted opponents — they were two robots that were blocking the passage to the staircase. Heinous cursed under her breath and silently closed the door, returning back to the starting point.

She looked around the room and hinted at the window. The girl smiled to herself. She thought that she could try to sneak outside through the window so that no one would catch her.

Heinous' task was only to find an object that would allow her to slide down easily.

The girl began to look for anything in all the cabinets, shelves and unnecessary boxes that were in her room. Eventually she found her loss in the form of a solid rope in a wardrobe with clothes.

She also found a dark purple long coat, considering that it can be useful, because of the rainy weather outside. Heinous hurriedly pulled the coat from the wardrobe and put it on satisfied.

Once again, she made sure that no one was approaching her room, then opened the window and carefully tied the rope on the nail protruding outside the window. She checked if the rope was tied tightly and could clearly support its weight, then climbed onto the windowsill and carefully gripped the rope. Uncertainly, but very carefully, she slid down the rope, rubbing the soles of her shoes against the wall of the building.

When Heinous found herself on the surface, she breathed a sigh of relief. She looked at the sky, from which raindrops were falling, gently rolling down the cool face of the girl. She felt a light breeze on her, which gently blew her silver hair, coat, and long dress. She also felt a faint feeling of cold, but it didn't make much difference to the girl.

Heinous finally felt alive.

Dark-eyed girl only lacked confidence — she was still the little, fearful girl in the big world, but she decided to change it. At least once, she wanted to run away from the sad reality for a moment and plunge into dreams and adventures, finally become free as a bird and independent.

The girl looked back for a moment and looked at her home.

"It will be our little secret, right?" she whispered towards the building and when laugh quietly. "Now goodbye. I'll be back soon."

Heinous turned her back on the building again and looked more confidently at the road she was about to follow. It was a huge, wooded clearing, here and there covered with beautiful, fragrant flowers. Black-eyed girl wasn't exactly sure where the mysterious path would lead her, but she decided to give herself to the will of nature to lead her to the place she intended.

The girl just put on the hood on her head, then moved and calmly headed towards the forest, disappearing behind thick bushes and tall trees.


End file.
